Arabian Poison
Arabian Poison is the ninth fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Case Background The victim was Hafeez Mrad, an Arabian immigrant who was in charge of the Arabian post in Townville Tourist Convention. He was found dead in his post, hung with a snake used as a rope. However, the autopsy showed he'd already died poisoned before being hung up. The killer was Elena Bridge, the woman in charge of the Irish post. The only reason for the murder was attracting more visitors to the convention. Elena had planned the murder so that the police would suspect the people she wanted. She liked Hafeez but she thought only a thrill like that would make people be more interested in the event. When she was arrested, she said that the only shame about the murder is that she wouldn't be able to see her plan's results, but didn't regret anything because she had helped a lot of immigrants. For murdering Hafeez Mrad and not regretting anything, she was sentenced to 20 years in jail with a parole in 12. Victims *'Hafeez Mrad' (Poisoned and hung up in the Tourist Convention with a snake) *'A snake' Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Flowers' Killer *'Elena Bridge ' Suspects Amilcar Mrad (Arabian man) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears high-heels - The suspect speaks Arabian - The suspect is foreign - The suspect plays the flute Suspect's appearance: - Jonathan Ross (French man) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears high-heels - The suspect is right-handed - The suspect speaks Arabian - The suspect is foreign Suspect's appearance: - Xavier Campana (Mexican) Suspect's profile: The suspect is foreign Suspect's appearance: - Elena Bridge (Irish woman) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears high-heels - The suspect is right-handed - The suspect speaks Arabian - The suspect is foreign - The suspect plays the flute Suspect's appearance: - Robert Jamin (Agronomer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is right-handed - The suspect plays the flute Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer wears high-heels *The killer is right-handed *The killer speaks Arabian *The killer is foreign *The killer plays the flute Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Foreign people *Investigate Arabian Post (Clues: Victim's body, Document) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Snake (6:00:00) *Examine Document (Result: Convention contract) *Ask Amilcar Mrad about the victim *Examine Business card (Result: Jonathan Ross's card) *Interrogate Jonathan Ross about the convention *Investigate French Post (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (3:00:00) *Ask Xavier Campana about his contact with Ross *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Shamrock fields *Investigate Irish Post (Clues: Bunch of flowers, ID) *Examine Bunch of flowers (Result: Molecules) *Analyze Molecules (6:00:00) *Get info from Xavier about the flowers *Talk to Robert Jamin about the murder weapon *Ask Elena Bridge about the flowers with the murder weapon *Talk to Jonathan about the victim *Investigate French sculptures (Clues: Candle) *Examine Candle (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Ask Amilcar about the candle *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: Musical writings *Investigate Arabian crafts (Clues: Inkwell, Flute) *Analyze Inkwell (3:00:00) *Examine Flute (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (1:00:00) *Ask Robert Jamin about the victim's flute *Talk to Elena Bridge *Investigate Flutes collection (Clues: Staff) *Examine Staff (Result: Hidden message) *Examine Hidden message (Result: Message deciphered) *Analyze Hidden message (3:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Go back homeland *Amilcar Mrad needs your help *Investigate Irish Post (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Broken snake) *Examine Broken snake (Result: Snake craft) *Give the craft back to Amilcar (Reward: Arabian turbant) *See what's the matter with Jonathan Ross *Investigate Arabian crafts (Clues: Bag of stones) *Examine Bag of stones (Result: Jewel) *Analyze Jewel (3:00:00) *Examine Jewel (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Arrest Ross for stealing jewelry (Reward: 100 XP) *Assist Xavier Campana *Investigate French Post (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Flowers) *Analyze Flowers (6:00:00) *Give Xavier his flowers (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in which all of the traits in the killer's profile are of those visible in the "Profile" section of each suspect. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'40.16"S 64° 8'45.23"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville